Dean's favorite toy's
by HunterxDeanxWinchester
Summary: Sammy accuses Dean of something, and Dean denies it, so Sammy proves him wrong in a perverse way... WINCEST


The metal glistened in the hazy light, Dean smirks and brushes off the pistols barrel again. His fingers caressing the metal with love, sitting the gun down Dean grabs another one. Sparing no expense in cleaning his toys, grabbing the oil he cocks the gun back. 'one drop on both sides, right on the slide.' Dean smiles, his fingers idly running over the guns handle. Picking it up Dean looks down the barrel, pushing in the cleaning rod.

"Dean?" Sam glares over the top of his laptop, the clicking of keys stopping for a minute. "Dean!" Sam yells, his brother glances up then back down. Sam sighs and waits.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean questions, his eyes back to the gun in his hand. His attention split but only a little bit.

"Want to go get a bite?" Sam asks a little annoyed when all Dean does is click his tongue and continue cleaning. Sam twitches and stands up shutting the laptop with a little to much force. "Dean!" Sam grabs the gun from Dean's hand.

"Dude, Sammy, you're getting finger prints on the metal man. I just polished it." Dean says pointedly his eyes looking at the gun.

"Well, then answer me next time. Now, are you hungry?" Sam taps his foot, the guns weight heavy in his hands, 'I can't understand your obsession with these things, or your car.' Sam's mind races his stomachs insistent growl turns his thoughts toward food.

Dean snatches the gun back, eyeing it carefully. "Yes, Sam, I am hungry." Dean answers his fingers stroking the gun barrel with the polishing cloth.

"Well, then put the toys away, and lets get something to eat." Sam replies his arm halfway into his jacket.

"Ok, ok Jesus, Sam." Dean carefully puts all the guns back into their cases, and stands up. "Ok, where to, genius?"

"Genius, Dean, its Sam, please just call me Sam." Sam rolls his eyes and hold the motel rooms door open.

"Well, thank ya. Princess." Dean laughs and Sam smacks the back of his head, rubbing his head Dean glares at Sam. "Man, Sam trying to give me a concussion? That hurt."

"Yeah, now who's the princess, Diva." Sam laughs and side steps Deans punch.

"Shut it. Or you can eat by yourself." Dean threatens, leaning against the Impala's front bumper.

"Oh, why so you can go play with your toys? I mean honestly, Dean, you're a little obsessive with those weapons." Sam smirks and stifles a laugh when Dean frowns and flips him off.

"Shut it, Sam-my." Dean laughs when Sam glowers and slams the door. "Hey, watch the doors. She's old man." Dean looks pointedly at Sam, another threat on his lips.

"She, Dean? Your car's a she? Wow, man that's to much. It's just a car." Sam points out, propping his feet up on the dashboard.

"Hey, watch it! What is it with you tonight, Sam? You jealous of my car and guns? Jealous that I don't give you that much attention." Dean smirks his voice filled with amusement.

"Fuck off!" Sam growls and looks out the window. The weight of Dean's eyes on him makes Sam look over. "What?"

"Oh my God, Sam, you are!" Dean grins triumphantly.

"I am what, Dean?" Sam rolls his eyes and sighs waiting for Dean big discovery.

"You are jealous." Dean pats Sam's leg, "Why I don't know, but you are so jealous."

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS." Sam spits out, glowering Sam throws open the car door, "Fuck you, I'm not going with you. I'll walk."

"Oh come on. Sam, I'm just messing with you." Dean yells at Sam's retreating form, 'unless he really is jealous.' Dean huffs and shuts the car door heading back in to finish cleaning. 'fine walk off the attitude Sammy.' Dean slams the motels door.

Dean sighs and picks up another gun, 'where the fuck are you Sam? Its been almost two hours.' Dean looks at the door trying not to worry, 'ok he's been gone this long before, get a grip, Dean.' the sound of the door opening makes Dean look up. Sam is standing there, glaring at him. "Well, hey ya, sunshine, I was wonderin' when ya were coming back."

"Shut it, and I brought you coffee." Sam slams the cup down on the over night stand, droplets of dark brown coating the guns on the mattress.

"Sam! What the fuck is your problem? You've been Mr. Ice all evening, ever since I started cleaning." Dean growls out and starts wiping up the coffee.

"You are!" Sam pushes one of the guns with his foot, smearing God only knows on the barrel. Sam pushes Dean.

"Stop, damn it, Sam, now I have to clean all of these all over." Dean whines grabbing the guns he places them back on the bed. "I was almost finished, I don't see what your problem is with me! Unless you _are _jealous." Dean mutters and starts re-cleaning the .375 magnum, his fingers stroking over the cool metal.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous? I'm not the one with a _gun fetish, _Dean!" Sam presses his hand over the gun in Dean's hand. "That's it isn't it, Dean. These guns, your toys, they turn you on don't they?"

Dean's eyes widen, laughing he looks up at Sam, "You're insane, Sam." Dean swallows hard when Sam's fingers stroke over the barrel. "W-what are y-you doin' Sam?"

"Proving a point." Sam pushes Dean back, snatching the gun off the overnight stand.

"Wait, Sam." Dean gasps when Sam carefully runs the gun over Dean's slightly parted lips.

"It turns you on doesn't it, Dean? All this hard, cool metal. So perfect, fits snuggly into your palm.." Sam trails off, running the gun over the exposed flesh on Dean's stomach. "Or is it the power, Dean. The recoil, the way it races up your arm. Rocks even you back." Sam slides the cool metal over Dean's stomach pulling his shirt up with the barrel. Dean shivers biting his lip hard.

"S-Sam, stop. Please." Dean gasps again when Sam runs the chilled metal over his newly exposed nipple, making it harden.

"No, Dean." Sam leans down his lips hovering over Dean's. "Tell me the truth, Dean. They. Stroke. Turn. Stroke. You. Stroke. On." Sam watches Dean close his eyes, his body arching into the guns barrel. "The adrenaline rush that you get when the bullet hits its mark, the feeling off satisfaction when others cower under the guns point." Sam kisses Dean's cheek, his hand popping the button on Dean zipper. "So, Dean, which is it? The metal, the power, the rush?" Sam pauses pulling Deans zipper down a tooth at a time.

"God, S-Sam, please. Don't do this." Dean pleads his control slipping, his arms shaking from trying not to grab Sam. The feeling of the gun tracing over the front of his boxers makes him moan quietly.

"Like this, Dean? How bout this?" Sam pulls Dean's pants and boxers down, running the gun over the inside of Deans thighs. Sam smirks when Dean tenses up and looks down. "Mm you look good like this, Dean." Sam leans down kissing the inside of Dean thigh, letting the gun caress the other one.

"G-God, Sammy, please just…" Dean moans and arches up when Sam runs the cool barrel over the tip of his leaking cock.

"Here, Dean?" Sam smiles evilly and runs the barrels over Dean's cock again, delighted when Dean cries out, his cock twitching.

"F-Fuck, Sammy, please." Dean begs the feeling of the cool metal making him harder. Gripping the sheets in clenched fists, he pushes his hips up.

"Tell me you like it or…" Sam stands up pulling the gun away, he runs his fingers over the sticky barrel.

"Y-Yes, God, yes. Sam, I like it, now please." Dean pleads his voice strained. He watches Sam's lips spread in a cocky grin. "Sam!" Dean growls when he just stands there grinning.

"Yes, Dean?" Sam laughs and ignores the glare. "Is there something you need?" Sam's fingers wrap around the guns barrel stroking it. Dean whimpers and watches Sam stroke the barrel.

"Please, Sam, finish what you started." Dean sits up curling his hand over Sam's on the barrel. His body pressing against Sam's, Dean presses the barrel against his chest, sliding it down. Sam's eyes widen, his hand trembling under Dean's. "What can't do it, Sam? Can't f-finish it?" Dean's breath is hot against his ear, Sam moans when Dean runs the guns barrel over his wet cock. Tracing Sam's ear with his tongue.

"M-Man, that's h-hot." Sam whines and bares his neck, his fingers stroking Dean's cock over the guns barrel. Dean's whines and panting breath against his neck, makes Sam all the more aware of how uncomfortable his pants are. "D-Dean!"

"Yes, Sammy!" Dean's hips buck, his free hand undoing Sam's pants. Pushing them down Dean unsnaps the front of Sam's boxers; releasing Sam's erection. Dean pulls Sam's hips forward, pushing his cock against Sam's and the guns barrel. "F-Fuck, G-God, yes!" Dean thrusts harder panting against Sam's neck, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh.

"D-Dean, h-harder!" Sam whines his hand grabbing Dean's shoulder his head falling back. Squeezing his eyes closed, the cool metal and warm flesh making him cry out.

Dean complies and pushes Sam back onto the other bed, climbing in between Sam's long legs. Dean yelps when Sam reverses the position, regaining control. Sam slides down his lips pressing against Dean's stomach. Moaning when Dean grabs his hair, Sam kisses the tip of Dean's cock before sliding his lips over it, tracing the icy metal over the rest of Dean's cock.

"D-Damn, S-Sammy!" Dean throws his head back, his eyes squeezing shut. His hands shaking in Sam's hair, Dean tries to keep his hips still. "Sam!" Dean screams when Sam takes him the rest of the way, his lips wrapping around the base.

Sam scraps his teeth along Dean's length sucking hard, moaning when Dean tugs his hair. Sam runs the barrel of the gun over Dean's balls, his own cock twitching at the sound of want Dean let out at the movement.

"S-shit, Sam! I-I'm gonna…" Dean pulls Sam's head up, he grabs his shoulder when Sam relents and keeps licking and sucking even harder and "Oh, f-fuck, S-SAM!" Dean's back arches, his cum filling Sam's mouth. Sam sits back on his heels swallowing Dean's cum. Sam looks up his cock twitching hard at the look of want Dean gives him. "T-that was, oh, man." Dean pants and turns his head biting his lip, his body shaking gently.

"D-Dean?" Sam crawls back up pressing his need into Dean's hip, his lips trailing over Dean's exposed neck, relishing in the small whimper Dean releases. "Can I fuck you?" Sam questions his voice roughened, his fingers trailing over Dean's stomach and chest.

"S-Sam." Dean gasps his spent cock twitching at the proposition. Dean swallows and nods his head, Sam pulls Dean up onto his hands and knees.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks grabbing the bottle of gun oil off the overnight stand. His hands trembling while he waits for the answer.

"Y-Yes, Sam, Do it.." Dean whimpers, and looks over his shoulder at Sam.

Sam grins and pours oil on his fingers, he traces them over Dean's ass. Dean jumps and looks at Sam.

"I-is that my o-oil?" Dean moans out, his fingers clenching against the blanket when Sam presses his finger in.

"Yep." Sam smirks broadly when Dean shivers against him. "and this is…" Sam picks up the discarded gun, tracing it over Dean's balls, "your gun." Dean jerks back, his cock jerking to life.

"F-Fuck, Sammy." Dean bites his lip and pants into the pillow. Tensing up when Sam adds another finger, clenching his teeth when the third one is pressed in.

"Y-you ok?" Sam asks concern lacing his words.

"N-no, yes!" Dean whines when Sam hits something inside of him. "A-again."

Sam smirks and strokes his fingers gently over Dean prostate. "L-Like that?" Sam asks well aware that all Dean can do is tremble and moan. Dean pushes back on Sam's fingers crying out every time Sam curls his fingers and presses just right. "Relax!" Sam warns before removing his fingers and pushing into Dean.

"F-Fuck, it h-hurts, Sam!" Dean grinds his teeth trying to relax, Sam rubs his lower back. Reaching around Sam grabs the gun and runs it over Dean's cock. Dean's hips jerk impaling himself on Sam's cock.

"S-shit, Dean!" Sam screams trying to still his hips, Dean's cock twitches.

"Fuck, it h-hurts…" Dean whines and bites his lip.

"Relax." Sam growls out, all his focus on not moving. Dean relaxes and nods his head, and Sam pulls out before slamming back in. Dean whines but says nothing until Sam wraps his hand around the barrel and his cock.

"Yes!" Dean pushes into Sam's hand. Sam pants and leans over kissing Dean's back. His hips pushing in harder and harder. "F-Fuck, f-faster S-Sammy." Dean pushes back matching Sam's rhythm beat for beat. Sam's moans fill his ears, Dean reaches down and covers Sam's hand and the gun moving them on his painful erection. Sam whimpers and moves his hand under Dean's, Sam adjusts his movements. Making Dean scream with each thrust, Dean's cock drips pre-cum over the guns barrel marring the shiny metal.

"God, Dean." Sam pants and nips the side of Dean's neck, moving faster Sam hits Dean's prostate every thrust, making Dean moan loudly. Dean screams his body tensing, his hips jerking.

"S-SAM!" Dean comes hard, coating their hands and the gun, Sam moans loudly and thrust on more time, biting down hard on Dean shoulder, his cum filling Dean up. Sam pulls out and collapses next to Dean. Dean sighs and falls down his body singing with pleasure, rolling over he eyes Sam and smirks.

"What?" Sam asks his voice soft.

"Remind me to not make you jealous." Dean leans his head against Sam's shoulder yelping when Sam pokes him with the gun.

"You didn't like it? And I told you, you had a gun fetish." Sam laughs when Dean glare and nips his shoulder.

"Yes, I liked it, so remind me to make you jealous more often." Dean kisses the bite mark, looking down when Sam set the cum covered gun on his stomach.

"Might want to clean that." Sam laughs and jumps off the bed when Dean goes to attack him. Laughing loudly when Dean picks up the gun making a weird face.

"Yeah, I'll do that right now." Dean moans when Sam sits down behind him, his thighs pressing against Dean's. Sam covers Dean's hands with his own, his tongue tracing Dean's earlobe.

"Let me help with that." Sam strokes the barrel.

"Now who has the fetish, but, damn, Sam, that's hot." Dean moans and leans his head back to rest on Sam's shoulder.

"Is it I hadn't noticed, Dean." Sam laughs and kisses Dean gently, grabbing the cleaning kit. Him and Dean start cleaning the mess of a gun. "I think this is my favorite gun." Dean laughs and nod his head.


End file.
